Rocker panel assemblies for vehicles typically require attachment between two panels. During operation of the vehicle, detachment between the two panels may cause certain problems. For example, as air moves around the vehicle during travel, one panel may bounce against the other panel and cause rattling within the vehicle. Typically, foam is placed between the panels to reduce the rattling. Adding foam between the panels increases cost of the vehicle. Improving the attachment between the panels reduces the rattle and eliminates the need for the foam.